Many types of racks are useful for carrying cargo on vehicles. For example, vehicle racks may be used to carry bikes, boats, skis, snowboards, surfboards, bags, boxes, among other things.
Many types of bike racks are available for carrying bikes on top or behind vehicles. Bike racks that clamp the front forks of a bike (“fork mount”) have the disadvantage that they require removal, and subsequent reinstallation, of the front wheel. However, fork mount racks are desirable particularly for high-end bike frames because they avoid the need to clamp the tubes of the frame, and because they hold the bike more firmly, substantially avoiding incidental vibration and movement of the bike frame in transit.
Security is always a concern for bikes held in bike racks, and is especially important for higher quality (more expensive) bikes which tend to be frequently carried by fork mount bike racks. A need exists for skewer assemblies that are inexpensive, simple to make and use, reliable, secure, and theft-resistant.